BARBA MARRÓN
by myhouse
Summary: One shot de Cuddy y Rachel después de "Moving on" también spoilers de "After Hours"


Hola a todos =)

Les traigo este pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió después de ver "Moving on", el capítulo causó y esta causando mucha conmoción... quien sabe que es lo que vaya a pasar, pero eso no detendra nuestra imaginación =).

Aunque se me ocurrió después de ver "Moving on" tiene spoilers, aunque creo que muy ligeros tanto de ese capítulo como también de "After Hours". Le puse como género "General" por que no sé si entre dentro de algun de los otros (?)

Y bueno a ver que les parece =)

**BARBA MARRÓN**

-¡Rachel! ¡Ya esta servido el desayuno!- Cuddy levantó la voz para que su hija la escuchara.

La pequeña de ahora seis años, entró aún en pijama al comedor, se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre y comenzó a picar con el tenedor la fruta fresca picada que había en el plato.

-Come-

Le ordenó y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de leche para su hija y por su taza de café. Rachel comía la fruta sin muchas ganas.

-Toma- Cuddy le entregó el vaso –¿Vas a querer algo más?-

-No- Dijo muy quedo.

Se sentó en su lugar, comió un bocado de fruta al mismo tiempo que revisaba ligeramente unos documentos, enseguida le dio un sorbo al café.

-El viernes o el sábado tenemos que ir de compras- Decía sin dejar de revisar los papeles -La próxima semana es la fiesta de tu prima- Comió otro bocado –La vez pasada la dimos el dvd que quería, pero ahora no tengo idea de que le podemos comprar- Volteó para asegurarse de que Rachel se comiera todo –También la leche-

Rachel agarró el vaso y de un solo trago se tomó las tres cuartas partes del líquido. Cuddy regresó su mirada a los documentos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea? Por que no sé si todavía le gustan las mismas cosas, tu tía Julia no me ha comentado nada-

De nuevo miró a Rachel, estaba demasiado callada, la pequeña tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida.

-¿Mi amor te sientes mal?-

Se acercó y le tocó la frente, Rachel negó con la cabeza, Cuddy se apartó un poco y se le quedó viendo.

–Pero estas triste- La niña no dijo, ni hizo nada -¿Por qué estas triste mi amor? Sabes que me puedes contra todo… lo que sea-

Después de algunos segundos al fin se atrevió a hablar.

-Es que…- No quería ver a su mamá.

Cuddy se imaginaba que de seguro había hecho alguna travesura o se le había olvidado hacer alguna a tarea o avisarle de una actividad.

-Es que…-

-¿Si?-

-Anoche…-

-Aja-

-Anoche fue le último episodio de Barba Marrón- Miró a su mamá de reojo.

-¿Barba Marrón?-

-Mmjum-

Cuddy se quedó pensando un poco.

-Barba Marrón ¿El programa de piratas?-

-Si- Dijo casi imperceptible.

-¿Lo seguías viendo?- Rachel bajó más la cabeza.

Cuddy iba a decirle que esas caricaturas no eran para niños, que no tenía que verlas, pero observó como su hija estaba muy triste.

-Aaa… mi amor, no tienes que ponerte así, es solo un programa- Le agarró el brazo.

Rachel no la veía, ni hacía nada.

-¿Por qué no te vas a arreglar? así no pensaras en el pirata- Asintió con la cabeza –Además no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela-

La pequeña volvió a asentir y se puso de pie; y ya casi que salía del comedor…

-Rachel-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué seguías viendo esas caricaturas?—

-Porque era… -Lo pensó unas milésimas de segundo- Por que era divertido-

-Aahh divertido-

Rachel dijo que si con la cabeza y se fue a arreglar, Cuddy se quedó en el comedor pensando.

Alrededor de treinta minutos después Cuddy se estacionó frente al colegio Brye Park en el que Rachel estudiaba desde hacía unos años.

Lisa se apresuró a bajar del auto para ayudar a su hija a abrir la puerta y bajar su mochila, Rachel se quitó el cinturón y espero a que su mamá le diera la vuelta al auto, aunque no tenía ganas de bajar ni de ir a la escuela.

-Vamos mi amor, no te van a estar esperando todo el día-

La niña le hizo caso pero no muy convencida, comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

-No dijiste nada en le camino- Volteó a ver a su hija, ella iba con la cabeza baja.

Cuddy de repente se detuvo y se hincó para quedar a la altura de Rachel.

-Mi amor, se que estas triste y tal vez nada de lo que te diga te haga sentir mejor- La pequeña veía con atención a su madre –Te dije que era solo un programa- Rachel bajó la mirada –Pero entiendo que para ti no era solo eso… era algo especial- Volvió a mirar su mamá -Así que si quieres sentirte triste, llorar, gritar o lo que sea, adelante, eso nos dice que estas llena de sentimientos y emociones… y eso te hace una gran persona- Cuddy le sonreía -Tal vez no volverás a ver a Barba Marrón…- De nuevo bajó la mirada -Pero lo importante es lo que guardes aquí y aquí- Le tocó la cabeza y el pecho respectivamente –Todos esos momentos felices, divertidos, incluso los tristes o los que te hicieron enojar, te harán recordarlo con mucha alegría- Rachel le dirigió una gran sonrisa a su mamá, ella le correspondió y le acarició la mejilla.

Lisa se puso de pie y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

-Mi amor-

-¿Si?-

-Cuando te pregunte en la mañana que por qué seguías viendo a Barba Marrón ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir primero?- Rachel miraba a otro lado –Vamos mi amor, no me voy a enojar, solo quiero saberlo-

-Lo veía porque… porque era igual a House-

-¿A House?- Rachel asintió.

-Los dos eran muy graciosos- Decía sonriente –E imaginaba que estaba conmigo-

Cuddy no sabía que decir, pero una lágrima comenzó a asomarse. La campana del colegio sonó y Rachel se apresuró a entrar.

-¡Adiós mami, nos vemos al rato!- Decía sacudiendo la mano.

Cuddy le correspondió el saludo, veía sonriente como su hija corría hacía la entrada del edifico principal, ya no estaba triste y ella intentaba no estarlo, pero siempre le era difícil.

**FIN**

Qué les parecio? Estuvo tristón?

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews =)


End file.
